A spinning satellite with an operative attitude propulsion control system may easily by command cease its rotation. Also, slowly spinning satellites that are disabled can be boarded by an astronaut having a personal propulsion system to stop its rotation. For fast spinning satellites including tumbling satellites, that are uncontrolled or defective, there was no effective way heretofore to stabilize such satellites sufficiently such that they could be serviced or handled remotely from a spacecraft such as the space shuttle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that will magnetically bring a spinning or tumbling body under sufficient control that maintenance and servicing operations thereon may safely be carried out.
Another object is to provide a method for reducing the spin or tumbling of a free body that requires no physical contact with the body.
Yet another object is to provide a magnetic system for reducing the rotation rate of a free spinning or tumbling body by the induction of counteracting eddy-currents in the body.
Further objects will become apparent as the description of the invention proceeds.